Words
by Pumpkin Zucchini
Summary: Life, told in snapshots and words. UsoNa for The Sacred and Profane.


The child has no name because I fail like that. :T

* * *

Words never really helped. Words were the saving grace. Words were essential, and words were useless.

Usopp found that words only made things more awkward. Nami used words like a thrifty vendor, carefully and precise.

It was quite odd, considering how much Usopp _loved _to talk. Only this time, he thought that if he tried to tell her, he'd start rambling off into a story and she would laugh in his face and walk away.

He didn't realize that was what she expected and hoped to hear.

-X-

"Do you think he'd like this shirt, onee-san?"

"I'm sure he'll think you're beautiful even if you wore a seaweed wrap and a fluffy pink wig."

"...So, that's a yes?"

"Yes, Nami-chan, it is."

Nami exhaled in relief and Robin gently chuckled, fingers lingering over worn pages.

-X-

"No, you moron, don't wear _those _shoes!"

"Dammit, Sanji, then why don't you choose for me!"

"Gladly! Here, this hat goes nicely with that shirt, and take off those damn overalls- no, not the shirt! The overalls! Okay, I'll get some slacks and a _better _pair of shoes for you to wear, and I really hope you're going to get that spinach out from between your teeth."

"Oh ho! That reminds me of the time I defeated an army of zombie vegetables that-"

"Not now, Usopp! You're going to be late! Don't you _dare _make Nami-san wait for you! Hurry! Hurry up!"

Usopp sighed as Sanji bustled around him, practically hyperventilating.

-X-

"And do you, Usopp, take Nami as your lawfully wedded wife."

"Zoro! Put more emotion into it!"

"Stop complaining, witch!"

"Ah, Zoro, not on our wedding day, please."

"Blame the witch! She's the one who can't be satisfied!"

"Is it done yet? Can we go eat the cake?"

"Luffy, be quiet! We haven't finished the vows yet!"

"Oh my, the reception isn't turning out quite as planned..."

"MARIMO! DON'T YOU DARE RUIN NAMI-SAN'S SPECIAL DAY!"

"THEN SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH READING!"

"See, Nami, this is why we should have hired a real priest."

"Oh, shush Usopp, it's much cheaper this way.~"

-X-

It was the words that brought them together.

Usopp's wild tales of fantasy and dreams, and Nami's stern scoldings that maintained order on the chaotic ship.

No, the words brought them _all _together.

Love was a very curious thing.

-X-

"Usopp, can you make me a tangerine cake with roasted fish on top?"

"Huh? Fish?"

"Uh huh. Fish."

"Oh, sure. But wouldn't you rather have Sanji make it? He's a better cook than I am."

"No, I think I'd rather have you cook for me."

"So am I the housewife now?"

Nami laughed and rested a hand on her belly. "Yes, Usopp, you are."

-X-

"Usopp, how come Nami hasn't come outside for a while?"

"Well, Luffy, when a man and a woman love each other..."

"USOPP! DON'T KILL HIS INNOCENCE!"

"Ah! Zoro! Would _you _like to hear, then?"

"NO! NO! HELL NO!"

"Bwaaah! Nose-bro and Girlie's love is so romaaaantiiic!"

"Franky! How about you?"

"Tell me everything, Nose-bro! *sniff* I'll be here for you all the way throoouggh!"

-X-

"Hu-hurp!"

"Oh dear..."

"I feel like shit. Ugh."

"Don't worry, Nami-chan, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thanks. Where's Usopp?"

"He's talking to Franky and Brook. They're all crying."

"What? _They're _not the pregnant ones! What are they crying about?"

"Men can be very emotional at times, too."

"Yeah, well, it _is _Usopp. I remember he broke out into tears the first ti-"

"I get it."

-X-

"Usopp... it's going to be..."

"Yeah, Chopper? Yeah?"

"It's going to be... a... b-b-boy! A boy!"

Usopp shrieked with joy and swept up the little doctor.

"A son! A son!"

"I'm not happy at all that it's a boy, you bastard! It doesn't make me feel all teary at all!"

"I'm going to be a daddy!"

-X-

"Usopp doesn't fish with me anymore."

"Well, Captain-san, he has a wife to dote to now."

"But Nami just lays around all day."

"And requires the upmost attention."

"For the baby, right?"

"Yes, Captain-san, all for the baby."

"Cool! I can't wait to play with him! I'm going to teach him to go on adventures, and kick bad guy ass, and eat lots of meat, and punch really hard, and beat up Sea Kings, and-"

"Ha ha, I don't think the baby will be able to do quite all those things for a while."

"Awwww."

-X-

"We need fish and tofu for protein, and plenty of pasta and tangerines for carbohydrates. Oh, and plenty of salmon and cheese- lots and lots of spinach and other leafy greens, and maybe some peanuts and yogurt."

"Got it."

"Salmon! We need to get salmon!"

"You already mentioned it, Usopp."

"Oh, sorry Sanji. Salmon... did I tell you that I hold the record for catching the largest salmon ever found in East Blue? It was thiiiiiis big! It was so big, it took ten fully grown men to carry it all the way back to my village! Then we cooked it and had a grand feast."

"Do you think Nami-san would like potatoes?"

"Oh right! Almost forgot the potatoes!"

"Don't worry, Usopp, Chopper and I will make sure she gets all the nutrients she needs. You just spend more time with her, okay?"

-X-

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-"

"I'm right here, Nami! You're doing great!"

"Hah- jeez, that's such- _hah_- a cliche thing to- ahah!- say!"

"Well... let me tell you about the time the Great Captain Usopp discovered an island filled with riches, diamonds and rubies and sapphires."

"Hah- keep talking- hah."

"Whoa! Usopp! That's so cool!"

"Chopper! Hah- concentrate!"

"It was about ten years ago, when I set sail for an unknown part of the sea. I only had my wits and my strength, and when I landed on the island, I was greeted by a giant cat that ruled over the diamonds and rubies and sapphires..."

-X-

"Baaaaby!"

"Luffy! Get away!"

"Captain-san, perhaps we should wait outside..."

"Awww. Okay, then."

-X-

Words were of no help. For the first time, Usopp had no idea what to say.

Nothing could describe the joy.

-X-

"Uncle Luffy, gimme that fish! I caught it!"

"No way, kid! I found it first!"

"Luffy, don't be so rough with him! He's only seven!"

"Oh, Nami, I'm sure our son can handle _Luffy! _After all, he is the boy who saved an entire island from a man-eating laser-beam-firing dragon!"

"I-I did? I mean, yeah! I did!"

Nami laughed. "Of course you did."

-X-

And sometimes words proved to be fatal.

Their son grew up much too quickly. Much, much too quickly.

-X-

"You're leaving already?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen. It's about time I stopped slowing you guys down..."

"Nonsense, son, we're all still as fit as ever! Haven't you seen Zoro benchpressing that giant carrot we found at the last island? The thing must weigh a ton!"

"But it's not Uncle Zoro, it's just..."

"Don't tell us that we're old."

"No, Mom, I didn't mean it like that!"

"Eh? Oh, hey guys!"

"Uncle Franky! You've gotta understand, I need to set out on my own adventure!"

"R-R-ROMAAANCE! BWAAAAH!"

"Oh, great, you set him off again."

"Nami, it's going to be alright. Our son just needs to find his own journey and dreams. Right?"

"Well... just send us letters regularly, alright? And if you _ever _get a bounty I swear I'll kick your ass!"

"Got it, Mom. Don't worry, I'll just find myself a crew of ten thousand and start my own reputation!"

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"Okay, Mom, okay!"

-X-

"_Dear Mom, Dad, and the rest of the crew. I got a boat at the island you dropped me off at. It cost some, but I managed to steal to raise the money."_

"That's my son!"

"Nami! You taught him how to steal?"

"No, he taught himself, smart boy. Keep reading, Robin!"

_"I also got my first crewmate. She's a great cook, too. Lucky for me, since I can't cook worth crap."_

"I offered to teach him, didn't I?"

"A woman? Yoho! How intruiging!"

_"We sailed off towards the west, in the general direction of Isshu Island. We'll find a Log Pose there, but I think I can manage for now without one."_

"I always knew the kid would have a better sense of direction than marimo."

"OI!"

_"Until then, my first mate and I will be on the open sea. Bye for now! Love, your one and only son. _Well, it certainly seems that he's off to a great start."

"No kidding! My son stole his first boat! I'm so proud!"

"Oi oi, Nami..."

-X-

In the ends, the words kept them all connected. They hardly saw their son ever again after he left, but his letters and updates eased their minds.

Somewhere along their neverending journey, yet another chapter had begun.


End file.
